Jealousy
by Rebelliouss
Summary: The spring dance is coming up and people are scrambling for dates. When Donna picks on Kim for not having one, she drags her close friend Jack into the feud. Drama quickly entails the two and continues, far past the dance. Rated T for some implied sexual content and profanity.
1. Terrific Friends

Kim's POV

During lunch, I walked towards our usual table. I saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie, but no sign of Jack. I placed my tray down beside Eddie.

"Hey, guys..." I began before I spotted Jack with two other girls. Milton saw me looking.

"Jack decided he needed a girlfriend. Just picking around, he says. Harmless flirting." Milton shrugged. Jerry nodded.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, I think we should have girlfriends by now. But, we don't. Which is just sad. Especially with the spring dance coming up." he shook his head. I forced myself to sit and laugh.

"Yeah? Anyone ask you out?" Jerry sighed.

"Nah. I guess they're too afraid they can't handle a _real_ man." he pulled up his sleeves to show off his guns. Eddie laughed.

"Real man, my butt." he said, poking his arm.

"Ow!" Jerry yelped, quickly pulling his sleeves down. I nodded, giggling.

"So, none of you have any dates?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." they all said in unison. I laughed, before Jack walked in.

"Hey, guys." he said, cheerfully, grabbing a half bagel from Eddie's tray.

"Hey!" He cried out. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore." Jack smirked.

"Hmph."

"Well, well." I laughed. "You seem to be in a good mood." I poked his arm twice while he sat down on the chair beside me.

"Yeah, well." he said. "If you had five people ask you out, you'd be, too."

"Woah! You got five chicks to ask you out?" Jerry exclaimed. "Dude, you've gotta be my new tutor." Jack laughed.

"I never said yes to any of them." he winked. "Yet." My smile wavered. The way he said 'yet' squeezed my heart. I cleared my throat when I saw Donna Tobin, my rival, and two other followers walk up to our table.

"Hey, Jack!" she greeted. "Hey boys!" She acted as if I was invisible. "The spring dance is sure packing heat around here, huh?" Jack smiled casually.

"Yeah. Everyone is looking for dates." Donna nodded.

"I know, right? I mean, if you don't have a date, that is, like, _total_, humiliation." Jack looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Well, duh!" she said. Then, she looked over at me. "Kim dear!" she said, as if finally noticing me. "Do you have a date to the spring dance?" I was surprised. I predicted she'd just ignore me the whole time while she flirts with Jack. I guess my prediction was wrong.

"I..uh...me? Have a date?" I stammered, unsure of what to say. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Um.. yeah? Obviously..." she looked over at her friends, who giggled behind their hands. Sudden rage took hold of me.

"I-I do, actually!" I blurted out. Donna looked surprised. I smirked. It was so obvious she expected another answer. She quickly regained composure and smirked back.

"Oh, really." she said."Who?" I panicked. What was I supposed to do now? I hadn't thought that far ahead in my plan!

"Oh.. um...uh..." I looked around. Donna snickered.

"You forgot your date?" she asked, ruefully.

"Um..no..." I said. Donna laughed.

"Oh please... I can see through your lies!" Finally, I couldn't take it anymore!

"My date is... Jack!" I said, angrily, taking hold of Jack's arm and looping my arm through his. I could tell Jack was briefly shocked, but he smiled. Donna let her jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" she shrieked. I smiled.

"Yup." Donna's face ranged from disbelief to shock, to jealousy, to anger and then to hatred. She let out a small scream before turning on her heel and marching out of the cafeteria, her friends right behind her. Jerry gulped.

"Well, that was quite a show." he said. Milton and Eddie nodded. Jack turned to me.

"What-?" he began, before I cut him off.

"I know. I'm sorry. I panicked. I don't have a date to the spring dance and I didn't mean to drag you into this." Jack just shook his head.

"I didn't think you cared about this sort of thing." he said. I sighed.

"I know. I don't. But, c'mon, it's _Donna!_ I'll be humiliated forever!" I sighed again, even heavier this time. "But I guess it was wrong to say that. I'll go tell her it's not true and I don't have a date." I got up, only to be quickly pulled down by Jack.

"Why? You'd be lying." I looked at him, my face a complete mask of confusion. Jack grinned. "You do have a date. You think I'm mad at you for making me take you to the dance?" I paused before smiling. I hugged him.

"You are a terrific friend." I said in his ear.

"I know." he said, tightening the hug.


	2. Algebra Class

Jack's POV

I strolled down the hallway, flashing my signature smirk to a few girls by their lockers, fist bumping a few guys walking past, even yelling 'hey' to the principle. Jerry, Eddie and Milton are already by my locker, watching me with big smiles.

"You're sure happy today." Eddie said once I reached them.

"Nice observation." I reply, opening my locker.

"What's got you in such a good mood, man?" Jerry asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You find out a hot cheerleader likes you?" I laughed.

"Nah, man. My parents are going out this weekend to some place in Louisiana." I shrugged. "Apparently, we got some cousins or something they want to visit." Milton scratched his head.

"Wait... how is that good news?" He asked. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be home alone for two whole days... that would be scary!" Eddie clapped his hand onto his shoulder, causing Milton to jump in alarm.

"Dude, you are such a scaredy-cat, I'm pretty sure a pop up ad about puppies will cause you to have a little tinkle in your pants." Milton swatted at his hand.

"They pop up! How does that not scare _anyone_?" Rolling my eyes, I turn back to the group of friends.

"It's good news because I can totally throw a party at my house now!" I say, gesturing with my hands. "Get it...?"

"Ohhh..." Milton nodded his head in understanding. "I see now..." I smiled.

"Good. So, I'm going to invite everyone who's anyone this weekend, and who knows..." I wink before I walk away. "Maybe you guys can pick up a few girls for the spring dance." The three friends share excited glances before they rush to their own classes as well.

"Hey Jack" I turn to see Donna Tobin behind me, with, yet again, two of her followers shadowing her.

"Hey Donna" I say, smiling. She leans against the wall, twirling her hair as she flashes a flirtatious smile. I suppress my urge to roll my eyes as I lean against the garbage can behind me. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing... I got my date for the spring dance." She says, acting casual. I nodded my head.

"As do I" I see her eyes harden for a moment, then she shifts herself so now she's standing in front of me with her hands held behind her and me leaning back onto the can, looking up.

"Yes, well about that... Are you really taking Kim to the dance?" Donna asks, looking at me with a straight face, searching my eyes for any hints of lying. I straighten up, and say in a clear voice.

"Yes, I am." And for a second, Donna looks distraught. I almost feel bad for her. Almost. But she regains composure as she rests her hand on a hip, and with a look of disgust, she shakes her head.

"Jack, Jack, Jack... I mean, I know you're new and everything-"

"I've been here for a yea-" He tried to cut in.

"But" She raised her hand for silence. "You have to know about the social ladder. Don't you want to be popular, Jack? Just go with me to the dance and you'll be top of the pyramid in no time" I smirk.

"Sorry to say, Donna, but I kinda already am pretty popular. In fact, I'm having a party this weekend and everyone is invited." Donna cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh? So that means I'm invited as well" Triumph flashes through her eyes.

"Well, only if you bring your friends. They're kind of hot, you know." And with that, I wink and walk away, leaving behind a very displeased and angered Donna. I walk into my Algebra class and take a seat next to Kim. Our class schedules were completely different aside from P.E and Algebra, but we didn't really care as we often saw each other outside of school anyways.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Kim asks, not bothering to look up as she flips through her Algebra textbook.

"Oh nothing, had a chat with the guys, a little run in with Donna, nothing major." I reply breezily. Looking up at the board, my heart falters. I couldn't believe it... I helplessly grab Kim's arm. "Kim..." I murmured urgently. "Look at the board..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at what's written on it!"

"..."

"..."

Then I hear, a burst of laughter and I turn to see Kim giggling behind her hands.

"What's so funny?!" I ask, annoyed. "This is serious!" Kim shook her head, trying to calm down.

"Ohh Jack... If you're that worried, then just copy my homework." And she handed me her notebook. I smile in relief.

"Oh God, Kim Crawford, you sir, are a life saver." She smirked.

"Don't you mean ma'am?" I laugh, shaking my head. After I handed the notebook back, Kim looked at me with a serious expression.

"Jack, what run in with Donna were you talking about?" She asks urgently. I glanced at her before pretending to be buried in my Algebra book.

"Oh... nothing much..." I answer casually. I feel a punch on my arm, and I winced inwardly. Damn, her punches _hurt_.

"Seriously, Jack. Tell me what happened, I'm going to only assume that it has something to do with me..." she blushed "I mean, you know, after what happened at lunch yesterday..." I chuckle.

"Well, since you're so curious..." I turn a bit so I'm facing her. "She just tried to bribe me to be her date." Kim raised an eyebrow at me, clearly questioning my answer. "Hey, I'm telling you the truth!" I say, holding up my hands. "That's all she did, I mean, I don't know why you're expecting her to trash talk about you or anything but she didn't, so don't worry." I watch as she relaxes a bit in her seat, and smile.

"What'd she bribe you with, a makeout session?"

"Psh, right. Like, I'd take a makeout session with any hot girl, but c'mon, _her_?" I shudder just at the thought.

"Hey" Kim says teasingly, poking my arm. "I remember when you actually had a crush on her" I feel myself turn a shade of pink.

"That was a long time ago! And that was only because of her looks, I mean, to be perfectly honest, she has the most gorgeous legs I've ev- OW!"

"Move on." She said threateningly. I pout, rubbing my shoulder.

"This is the second time you've punched me, you know" I mumble under my breath.

"Quit whining, you little baby." She says, but even I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, anyways. She's hot and all, but once I found out she really was," I wave my hand in a cutting motion by my neck. "None for me, thanks." Kim smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"Whatever, Crawford." Grinning, we both turn our attention to the front of the class, where our algebra teacher is explaining distributive properties.

_**Okay, so I know that the chapter is really short, and it doesn't have too much fluff (or any at all) in it. I sincerely apologize for that. And just so everyone knows, I try to write the whole story before uploading it, as in, I type up a bunch of chapters, then update, then continue writing, then upload one, and so on. I just don't want the uploading to catch up to the writing, so I try my best to make as much distance as I can (but not too much) between the uploads and the non-uploads. So, I hope you forgive me. I'm trying to update once every week, so be patient! Thanks, and R&R! **_

_**Much love. :***_


	3. Big Boy

Kim's POV

"Mom, I'm home!" I call out whilst entering the front door. Smelling a delightful aroma of cookies, I smile. My mom always loved to bake, it was her version of "me time", where she could relax, unwind, and not worry about anything at all. I make way to the kitchen, the source of the delicious scent, to find my mother bending down to retrieve the baked goods from the oven.

"Hey, sweetie." She says, standing up with a tray in her hands. She sets it down on the counter to cool and starts to clean up the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Same as every other day, I suppose." Setting down my bag in a chair, I go to help out her out with the clean up. Looking around, I see batter all over the counters, bowls and kitchen utensils scattered around the place, and a not very friendly pile of dishes loaded in the sink. "Oh gosh, mum." I say, picking up a sponge. "You should really do a different method of baking stuff. One that doesn't include a whole kitchen disaster." Chuckling, my mom shakes her head.

"Oh Kim, dear. You know I can't do that. I get too immersed into what I do to stop and wipe up a little mop of batter." Clucking, she went to retrieve a rag. "I know you have karate soon, so just do the dishes and grab a few cookies before you go. I can clean up the rest."

" 'Kay" I say, scrubbing at a plate. Washing the dishes, I start to think about my homework. _'Okay, so I have a history paper due in three days, a French worksheet to fill out, and twenty pages of algebra to finish...' _I start to calculate the amount of time I would have to use to finish everything, coming up with roughly 45 minutes for the math and French, and about an hour and a half for the paper. My mind started to draw itself towards another topic, a topic I would much rather think about than my stupid homework. _Jack. _Although, as annoying Jack can be, he somehow was able to grow on me over the time we've known each other. I mean, I went from disliking him, to tolerating him, to the becoming the closest of friends, and now... I don't know what to think of him as anymore. Do I like him? Or am I so desperate of having a boyfriend that my dumb mind is playing tricks on me. There would be some days where I couldn't care less that Jack is talking to another girl, but there would be other times where my stomach would be such a wreck, I had to make up an excuse to get away and calm down. I think back to the events that happened during lunch the other day, about how Donna was bugging me about not having date, causing myself to snap back at her, saying Jack was my date. I feel myself blush at the memory. I wonder what would've happened if Jack recoiled from me, saying that he wouldn't go to the dance with me, though thankfully, Jack, being the wonderful person he was, didn't, and agreed to be my date for the spring dance. I feel myself start to feel a bit giddy. _'I, Kim Crawford, is going to the spring dance with _Jack Brewer.' I shake my head, grinning like madman.

"Kim!" My head snapped up to see my mom standing across the kitchen with her arms crossed. Amusement was practically written all over her face.

"Uhm, yeah?" She walked up to me and slowly pried my hands away from the dish I was washing.

"I think that plate is clean enough, don't you?" I furrow my brow, confused, until I realize that I've been scrubbing the same plate for the past ten minutes.

"O-oh. Right." I say, smiling sheepishly. Looking at the time, I could see that it was almost time for karate class. "Oh, gotta go, mum." I say quickly, kissing her cheek.

"Grab some cookies!" she calls out. I grab six cookies, one for each of my friends and run out.

"Kim! Where were you?" Jack says, as soon as I burst through the doors of the dojo.

"Sorry, I was caught up at home." I say quickly. Taking one cookie from the Ziploc bag and throwing the rest at Eddie, I run into the change rooms to get dressed. I take a bite of my cookie and I feel my spirits lift a little bit higher. My mom's baking is the best. I walk out wearing my _gi_, to find that everyone, including my sensei, Rudy, sitting around in semi-circle, eating the cookies.

"Wow Kim" Jerry says, happily munching on the baked good. "These are amazing."

"Yeah" Eddie piped. "Where'd you get these?" I shake my head in exasperation. We should be sparring or something, not eating. But I can't help but smile.

"My mom baked these today." I respond, heading over to a dummy. I adjusted it a little bit, then did a roundhouse kick. The head was blown clean off. I continued to strike at the plastic person, until Rudy finally called for a sparring session.

"Okay, Kim and Eddie. Jack and Jerry. Milton, you're with me" and he snapped his fingers, signalling the start. I easily took down Eddie and finished within a couple minutes, and looking over, I could see Jack has too. Milton and Rudy went slow, but eventually, Milton was on his front with Rudy sitting on top. Glancing at the clock, Rudy quickly dismissed us all early.

"But we have another half hour before we're done!" Milton argued, stretching out his sore muscles. Rudy waved his argument away.

"I know, I know, but I have somewhere to be. You're not going to believe it, but I actually have a _date." _He says excitedly, grabbing things from his office.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Jerry exclaimed. "A date?!" Jack grins.

"Impressive, Rudy. Didn't think I'd ever hear those words come outta your mouth." He says, smirking. Rudy stuck his tongue out.

"HAHA, VERY FUNNY" he shouts, sarcastically. "I have to go now. Leave so I could lock up." Soon, the group of friends was all at the Chili Burger, talking and laughing.

"Oh hey Jack." Jerry says. "About your party, who'd you invite?"

"Oh yeah, I still have to text people. Hold on..." After typing up the invitation he sent it to everybody in the 'Friends' category, being extra careful to not accidentally send it to his parents. You only make that mistake once, after all. After, sliding the phone into his pocket, he answered Jerry's question. "Everyone." He said simply.

"Jack, everyone by Donna and them too?" I ask, kinda worried. I watch him as he shifts uncomfortably.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry." I feel the colour drain from my cheeks and I slapped his shoulder.

"Jack!" I cried. "Why would you invite my _enemy_ to be in the same house as you, whom she happens to like, whom happens to be someone's date to the spring dance who she absolutely hates who is ME." I pause. "That doesn't make any sense, but you get the point." Jack pushes his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"I know, I do. I'm sorry Kim, I just did it out of spite, I guess..." I roll my eyes.

"Spite of _what_, Jack?"

I don't know... she was saying I was unpopular I guess, so I invited her to the party to show how popular I really am, I guess..." I sigh. What am I going to do?

"Maybe I shouldn't go..." I begin to say but Jack cuts me off.

"No no no, go! Don't worry about Donna, she won't do anything I swear." He places his arm around my shoulders. "You think I'd let anything happen?" I feel my face turn several shades of red and I turn my face away so he wouldn't notice. Instead, I focus on the menu above a table on the other side of the fast food place.

"Yeah" I hear Milton say. "We wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, Kim. We'll be like... like... your _bodyguards_." I could hear the excitement grow in his voice. "Like, knights. And you'll be the damsel in dis-" I kick his leg under the table. "Ow!"

"Be careful on how you finish that sentence, Milton." I say threateningly. The last thing I want is to be called a princess or a damsel in distress. Milton, smiles in pain.

"Uhm, how about I don't finish the sentence at all. How about that?" he says through gritted teeth. I smile sweetly at him.

"Good idea." Eddie laughs, clapping him on the shoulder. "So, when _is _this party?" he asks Jack.

"Saturday, at 1:00 pm. So that on Sunday, I have time to clean up before my parents come home." Jerry scratches his chin thoughtfully.

"So, there'll be hot girls there, right?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow at the wavy-haired boy. Jack smirks.

"Loads of 'em" Jerry fist bumps Eddie.

"Awesome!" Eddie exclaims. "We can finally find a date for the spring dance!" I snort.

"Right. Good luck." I say. "I'm sure there'll be lots of girls who would go for you guys."

"Not likely." A voice said from behind. The last voice I would ever want to hear. I turn to see Donna Tobin standing with her friends, wearing a tank top and a skirt up to the apex of her thighs. I give a look of disgust. _So much skin. _I thought. I can see from the corners of my eyes that the boys had the same thought as I did and were just as much displeased about her appearance. Donna continued. "Like any girls would go for a nerdy geek, a short, chubby boy, and a dude with a caterpillar on his face." I feel anger bubble inside of me.

"Oh shut up, Donna and leave them alone." I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Aw, how cute, the blonde troll is sticking up for her stupid little friends." She cooed. I could see Donna eyeing the arm around me in distaste. I fluster, having completely forgotten about Jack.

"You should leave, Donna" I hear him say from beside me. I was surprised at the seriousness in his voice. Donna pouts. I wrinkle my nose. She looks like a fish when she does that.

"But... why Jack? I thought that maybe, we had something, you know?" I snort. Loser. Jack shook his head, laughing a bit.

"Donna, I rejected your offer to be your date today. And you actually think I like you?" He says, amused. Donna flushes, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, bu-" Jack raised his other hand to stop her from continuing.

"Leave. You insulted my friends." He said, all trace of humour and amusement gone. He gestured to Jerry, Milton and Eddie, who were all wearing smug looks directed at the brunette. "So it might be in your best interest that you go away." Donna finally huffs and marches out of the restaurant, friends at her heels. Once she left, Jerry leans over for a high-five.

"Nice man!" he says, grinning at his friend.

"Yeah, Jack, thanks!" Eddie says. He looked towards me. "You too, Kim." Rolling my eyes, I turn to Jack, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Look at you, huh? Big boy." I tease. He laughs and sticks his tongue out.

"She's still gonna come, you know." He says, clearly regretting his invitation. I sigh and scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah... I know..."

_**I kinda commented on my own story . don't judge me, okay? I didn't know how else to contact you other than PM. I keep forgetting to ask questions in the chapters, so I'll just start now.**_

**Chapter One: Favourite Dance Memories? Least favourite?**

**Chapter Two: Favourite Superhero?**

**Chapter Three: If you were to invite one character (anyone at all, maybe even that officer lady Xd) from Kickin' It to a party you threw, who would it be? **


	4. Trapped

Jack's POV:

"Okay, honey, we're going now!"

I jog through the house to the front door. My parents are outside and my dad just finished loading the car with their suitcases. My mom waddled over to me to give me a hug and a kiss. She looked like she was going to cry! "Oh, sweetie, I'm going to miss you..." she mumbled into my shoulder. I hug her back, and chuckle when we pull away.

"Mom, calm down, will you? It's only the weekend." I say, patting her arm. "You'll be back in no time." She sniffled and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's just that this baby is making me so emotional right now." I roll my eyes. My mom has been pregnant for 7 and a half months now, and she has been so bi-polar, it's drives my dad and I insane! I knelt down to pat her tummy.

"See ya, little one." I say, looking at the bump adoringly. Honestly, I am so excited for the baby, words cannot articulate. I've always wanted a little brother or sister, and now I'm going to get one! From the corners of my eyes, I see my dad watching me, with pure affection. I feel a tint of pink come onto my cheeks and I straighten up. "Have fun in Louisiana, Dad." I say, shaking hands with him.

"You have fun as well. But not too much fun." He says, happily but sternly. "C'mon, love, we should get going now." I stand back as I watch them head to the car.

"Be good, Jack!" my mom called over her shoulder. "Call if you need anything, there's food in the fridge, three hundred dollars in the money jar if you need to buy more, and NO PARTIES!" I wave my hand in acknowledgement.

"Got it, mom." I say and with one last tearful goodbye, they leave. I run down to the edge of the driveway, watching as the car drew smaller and smaller into the distance. After I can no longer see the vehicle at all, I call my friends. "Guys?" I say, heading back into the house. "They're gone. Come over." And I quickly ran around the house, getting snacks and drinks for the wild party to come.

And come did the wildness.

There were people milling about everywhere. Jocks in the backyard, arguing over football, cheerleaders tanning by the pool, nerds doing homework in the kitchen, and there's even a game of truth and dare going on somewhere upstairs. A movie was out on in the basement if anyone was interested and a few guys were playing video games in the living room. And, I think it's safe to say, that everybody was having a great time. Everybody, except for one person.

"Hey, Rudy. What's up?" I ask, taking a seat next to him. He was crying into his hands ever since he got here and I knew it had something to do with his date. I was right.

"She left right in the middle of the date because there was some other dude that was eating alone close to us." He wailed and started to cry into my shoulder. I smile embarrassingly to the others watching us, and I awkwardly pat his back.

"Uh... there there, Rudy." I say, trying to comfort him, or more importantly, get him off me. "There's plenty of other fish in the sea. Besides, that girl must've been a real loser to ditch someone like you." Rudy pulls back and exclaims;

"Are you crazy? She was the hottest girl I have ever met! She has curves in all the right places, the most gorgeous hair, and-"

"It doesn't matter about looks" I say, cutting him off. "Physical appearance doesn't define a person. If she has a rotten personality, then what's the point in even going out with her?" He looked thoughtful, before finally agreeing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He says. "Thanks Jack, you're a real friend." And goes in for a bear hug. I yelp as I feel myself being lifted.

"Ahaha" I laugh nervously, "Put my down, Rudy..."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He sets me down again and laughs. "I'll just be, uhm, at the snack table." He says pointing towards the dining room.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I say waving him away. "See you later" I look around, just quietly observing my surroundings. I see cups and paper plates everywhere, toilet paper strewn across the floor for some reason... and... is that a bra I see? I blush and quickly walk away until I bump into someone and they fell.

"Oh gosh, sorry." I say as I knelt down to help them up. It turned out to be Kim. "Oh hey, Kim."

"Nice way to greet someone." She said, brushing herself off. I grin.

"Hey, you walked into me." I said, feigning innocence. "Besides, I _have _heard girls can't really pay attention to things for a long time, you know, other than cooking." I hear her gasp.

"Oh, is that right?" She say, edging towards me. I back up, noticing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Hold on Ki-" But before I could continue she lunges at me. I give a shout of surprise, and dash upstairs. Kim follows, taking two at a time. I run into the hallway and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I should've known she would do that, considering the feminist she was. Damn, I'm dumb. Then, I noticed I wasn't alone. I stop when I see _Jerry _and a _girl _making out on my bed. They jump up, startled and embarrassed, allowing themselves to be caught. "J-Jerry?" I manage to stutter out. "Were you guys... just... making out?" Jerry scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... yeah. Jack, this is Zoe, Zoe, this is one of my best buds Jack." She shyly waves.

"Hey" she says quietly. I look her up and down. Zoe had short brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a plain white t-shirt with floral high wasted shorts. She had on black flip flops and her neck was adorned with a silver cross necklace. She was cute.

"Nice one Jerry." I say, after some evaluation. She blushed while Jerry grins. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door.

"Jack, come out you scaredy cat!" Kim yells. _'Damn, I completely forgot about her.'_ I turn to Jerry.

"Look, man, I'm kinda hiding from Ki-"

"Understood." Jerry said immediately and he ushered me into my bathroom. "Stay in there." I nod quickly and I close the door. I hear Jerry and Zoe sit back down onto the bed and... I almost throw up. They're making out again?! Flustered, I cover my ears so that I could block out the sounds of saliva but my hands did little to help. Finally, I hear the bedroom door open with such force, that the door hit against the wall with a loud thud.

"_**JERRY!?**_" I hear Kim scream and I knew that she would be scarred for a long time.

"Kim!" Jerry exclaimed, acting surprised. "Kim, what are yo-"

"Nope, go continue! Do whatever! Make out! I'm outta here!" Kim said quickly. I listen and wait until I hear her footsteps fade out and I quickly exit my bedroom as well.

"Thanks man." I say quickly before closing the door behind me. I let out a deep breath and I make my way back downstairs. Well, I mean, I tried to. Right when I was going to take the first step down, I feel a hand pull me back and into a room. It happened so quickly that I had to wait a few minutes to process what happened. I look around to see that I'm in the laundry room. With Donna. She had seated herself on top of the washing machine while I was dazed, and I almost gagged right there at what she was wearing. She had on a sheer, see through mesh crop top on, with her bra see through. Her skirt was so shirt, you could see the bottoms of her panties and she had no shoes on or jewellery. To put it simply, she was half naked. I swiftly averted my eyes from the brunette, leaning back on top of the washing machine provocatively. _'Great, this is what I get for inviting her to my party.' _ I try the door handle, but see that it was locked. Which was weird, because the laundry room doesn't have a lock. "Donna..." I say slowly, turning to facing her, but still refusing to look up. "Why can I not open the door?"

"Because I had a rope tied to the knob and tied it to the door across the hallway." She said, proud of what she did.

"Why?" was my next question. She giggled, and I heard her hop off the washing machine. She sashayed herself towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly recoiled from the touch, but she followed me.

"Because I want us to be alone, silly. I knew that that Crawford troll would try to interrupt us so I thought that this would be a good idea." I finally look at her. Donna seemed so delighted in what she managed to do.

"Donna, I don't want to be alone with you." I say, swatting her hands away from me. "Why can't you leave me alone. I mean, you insult my best friends, and then expect me to like you?" She poked her bottom lip out.

"But you do like me, Jack." She said, pressing herself up against me. "You just don't know it yet." I push her off.

"Actually, I'm fairly certain I _don't _like you. It was a mistake inviting you here. Go away." I then turned around and pounded on the door. "Hey! Someone open the door! Cut the rope! Help!" I shout, but no one came. I hear Donna laugh behind me.

"Silly Jack..." she says, coming close again. She puts her hands around my body onto my chest and trails them around, making random patterns with her fingers. I shrug her away. "My friends turned up the music downstairs. There's a dance party going on and everyone is laughing and having fun. No one can hear you." I continue to pound on the door, but eventually, I gave up. I turn to face Donna once again.

"What do you want? We're alone now. What is it that you so desperately need?" I say, angry. I cannot believe someone would do this to another guy _in their own house_. But then again, Donna is quite a piece of work. She leaned in against me and murmured in my ear.

"I know how nice you can be to other people, Jack. Especially if you're sorry for them, like that blonde troll. But I also know how sometimes, you like to have a little _friction._" She lowered her voice to a sultry whisper on the last word. I pushed her away with so much force; she fell against two laundry bins and collapsed on the ground. I was _furious. _

"For God's sakes, Donna, we are _fourteen!_ How can you even think about something like that at this age?!" She was speechless, as she stared up at me. "I do not like you. Okay? I do not like you at all. Kim and them are my best friends, and all I need is them. Not you. I do not want to have sex with you. I am too young for sex. And so are you. If you're going to grow up to be a slut, so be it, but I'm not going to be one of the guys you slept with. Stay away from me and my friends." I turned to the door, furiously knocking on it, praying someone would open it. Donna remained quiet behind me, but I didn't care. Finally, I hear a rope being cut and see the doorknob turn.

"Jack?"

"Milton!" I cried out in relief. He looked confused as ever, especially when he saw Donna over my shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked me. I stepped out and closed the door, leaving Donna alone in the room.

"Donna locked me into a room with her and tried to..." I shuddered, unable to continue. "Whatever, thanks for saving me, man." Milton smiled and did a friendly slap on my back.

"No problem, Jack." He said. "But you should go to Kim now. She was looking everywhere for you." I nodded.

"You got it."

_**One of my readers PM'd me an idea about Donna going onto Jack during the party, so I thought why not? Review please! **_

_**QOTC (Question Of The Chapter): What is your favourite flower? Mine is dicentra :D**_

_**See you next Monday!**_


End file.
